


Beyond the Battle

by starlightwalking



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various short drabbles/prompts with no correlation to each other. Most of them are Kiliel, but there's a few others thrown in. Originally posted on tumblr. (url: starlightwalking. or arofili. i change it from time to time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiliel + "Quiet Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "Quiet Me"

“Filthy—evil—murdering—” Kíli hissed, rolling around in their bed.

Tauriel sat up drowsily, rubbing her eyes. “Kíli, what’s—” She yawned. “What’s wrong?”

Kíli growled, rolling over and pulling all the covers off with him. Tauriel gasped in the sudden cold, her eyes flying wide open.

Kíli was still asleep. He groaned and muttered in his sleep, hissing curses and even uttering the occasional whimper.

Tauriel leaned forward, concerned. “Kíli, are you okay?”

“No—no, no no—AZOG!” Kíli shouted, sitting bolt upright, brandishing a pillow as he fought the long-dead orc in his sleep. His eyes opened and he sat, panting, in their bed.

Tauriel had flung herself to the side of their bed to avoid being hit. “Kíli?” she said softly.

Kíli had woken. He looked first at her, then at the pillow he held in the air. Slowly, he lowered his arms, his eyes wide with horror.

“Nightmares,” he said hoarsely.

Tauriel scooted closer to him and opened her arms. He groaned and fell into her embrace.

“It’s just—” His voice broke. “I know it’s been years since they died, but…”

“Shh, shh,” Tauriel hushed. She hugged him tightly. “It wasn’t your fault, Kíli, it never was. Fíli and Thorin wouldn’t want you to think so.”

Kíli cried softly, wetting the front of her shirt. “It’s so hard to believe they’re gone, even after all these years…I still dream about the night they died. I could have stopped Azog, or Bolg, or—”

“You did all you could,” Tauriel whispered. “You’re still alive, Kíli, and so am I. You did everything you could, the whole world knows that.”

Kíli sighed in her arms. “I know,” he murmured. “But it still hurts.”

Tauriel held him for the rest of the night. His brother and uncle were gone, but she was still here, and she would do everything she could in their absence to quiet his fears.


	2. Kiliel + "Amuse Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Amuse Me"

Tauriel looked at the C- on her test in shock. She hadn’t gotten such a low score since her freshman year. Sure, Calculus was hard, but she been so sure of herself. She couldn’t believe it.

“What’s up, Tauriel?” Kíli asked, pushing himself up closer to her. “Why the long face?”

Tauriel scowled and flipped her test over. “It’s nothing.”

Kíli frowned at her, pulling his puppy face. Tauriel couldn’t take him seriously when he did that. She laughed, melting a little bit on the inside. He was really cute, even if he wasn’t her usual type.

“Clearly it’s something,” he pointed out. “What, did you fail the test?”

“I didn’t _fail_ it,” Tauriel said, glumly flipping her paper back over to show him the ugly C- at the top of her test. “But this is the worst I’ve done on a test in years.”

“Hey, don’t be so perfectionist!” Kíli exclaimed, elbowing her good-naturedly. He slid his own paper over to her, revealing his D. “I think the whole class did bad, maybe Mr. Boggins will let us retake it instead of just doing test corrections.”

“Baggins, Kíli,” she corrected.

“Yeah, Boggins!” he said. He grinned at her impishly, and Tauriel wasn’t sure if he knew he was getting their teacher’s name wrong.

“Hey, if he does,” Kíli continued, “maybe we could study together.” He winked at her outrageously.

Tauriel laughed. “I’ll take you up on the offer if he does. But I don’t think he will.”

“We could still study together,” Kíli said earnestly. “I’ll charm you with my handsome face and charming personality, and my brother will tease, and we’ll pass the next test with flying colors.”

Tauriel smiled at him perhaps a bit too fondly. He was quite a flirt, she had to admit, and daring about it.

“I don’t know about handsome,” she teased, “but maybe charming.”

Kíli grinned. “Mission accomplished!” he proclaimed.

“What mission?” she asked.

“Getting you to smile,” he said, smiling in his turn. “See, maybe a C- isn’t so bad after all, if it gives you the chance to talk to me.” He winked again, then he disappeared in a flash, prancing back to his seat as Mr. Baggins cleared his throat and got ready to instruct again.

Tauriel shook her head in exasperation, but she was still smiling.


	3. Kiliel + "Fight Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Fight Me"

Kíli is one of those people who challenges everyone to a fight. Not that he ever really means it, it’s just a fun response to being wrong, a fun way to be stubborn.

“Kíli, definitely is spelled d-e-f-i-n-i-t-e-l-y, not d-e-f-i-a-n-t-l-y.”

“You wanna fight, Fíli?”

“Hey Kíli, remember when you mixed up the words ‘pioneer’ and ‘vampire’?”

“Ori, I _will_ fight you!”

“Kíli, do your chores!”

“Fight me, Mom!”

Tauriel is a bit confused when she first meets Kíli. She doesn’t understand why he keeps offering to fight people, even her. But eventually she accepts it, just seeing it as one of his little quirks.

His mother hates it, and always has. “One of these days, someone’s going to take you up on the offer,” she warns him.

“Yeah right,” Kíli scoffs. “I’m joking, everyone knows it!”

Dís only shakes her head. “I’m just saying that you need to be careful, dear.”

Tauriel thought she had a point, but she never imagined that day would actually come.

It happens at a party they probably shouldn’t have gone to. It was one of Nori’s get-togethers, and rowdy high-schoolers all across town came to have fun. Kíli had thought it would be fun to come along, and Tauriel had insisted on going with him, just to make sure he was safe. This party proves a little too much for them, however.

“We really ought to go,” Tauriel hisses, grabbing Kíli’s arm. The music is loud, and kids are laughing and smoking and drinking. She really doesn’t feel comfortable here at all.

Kíli grimaces. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

They slip through the crowd, trying not to be noticed, and sneak out the back door. Hanging around on the porch are a couple kids smoking, including one boy Tauriel recognizes as Bolg, a senior notorious for picking on anyone smaller than him—which had, unfortunately, included Kíli.

Kíli swears. He grabs Tauriel’s hand and practically drags her away from the bully, determined not to get confrontational.

“Hey, Durin,” Bolg sneers. “Need your girlfriend to hold your hand? Too scared to go anywhere without her?”

Kíli grits his teeth but keeps walking. Tauriel admires him for his resolve—until he turns around and shouts back to Bolg, “At least I have a girlfriend! Tauriel and I are happier than you ever could be!”

Tauriel sighs. Of course he couldn’t hold himself back. “Kíli, it’s not worth it, let’s go,” she hisses to him.

“Uh, I may be failing English, Durin, but I think it’s Tauriel and me, not Tauriel and I,” Bolg sneers. Then he smirks. “Maybe it really should be Tauriel and me instead of her and you.”

Kíli glares up at him, taking a step forward. “You wanna fight?” he demands.

“I thought you would never ask,” Bolg growls.

Suddenly Kíli rushes forward, angry and beyond reason. Tauriel calls out to him to come back, to drive away and not get involved, but it’s too late. Bolg and Kíli are fighting and shouting, and since it’s beyond reconciliation, Tauriel grits her teeth and joins the fray.

Later, Fíli, Legolas, and Dís will all shout at them both about how reckless they are, how bad it was they even went to Nori’s party let alone getting into a fight, but Kíli only grins through a black eye, glancing at Tauriel with pride.

“It’s really alright,” Kíli insists. “After all, we kicked his ass.”


	4. Kiliel + "Tempt Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Tempt Me"

“I’m so tired,” Tauriel complained, flopping down on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Kíli scooted over to her. “Do you mind?” asked, taking her hair in his hands with the intention of braiding it.

“No, go ahead,” Tauriel said, sighing. It felt good to have his fingers running through her hair. It helped ease her stress, a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Kíli asked as he braided.

“The usual.” Tauriel grimaced. “Exams, homework, stress. All that leads to lack of sleep, you know. I’m tired.”

“That sucks,” Kíli said comfortingly. “You wanna relax and watch a movie or something?”

“Netflix and chill? I’ll pass,” she said, laughing ironically.

“No, like just a movie, I didn’t mean—”

Tauriel laughed. “I know you didn’t, I was joking.”

“We can have popcorn and relax,” Kíli suggested. “Let’s watch something cute and Disney, like Wall-E.”

“I don’t know, Kíli, I need to get up tomorrow…” Tauriel frowned. She really did want to relax with Kíli, and she really liked Wall-E, but she didn’t want to make herself feel even worse the next morning.

“We don’t have to watch all of it,” Kíli said. “Just start it, and watch until you fall asleep. I know you will.”

“Don’t tempt me like this,” she complained.

“Sorry,” Kíli said, giving her a kiss on the forehead as he finished off her braid. “But you’re so busy these days we never get to spend time together.”

Tauriel smiled. “I love you, Kíli.” Then she sighed. “I’m going to regret this tomorrow,” she warned him.

Kíli grinned. “I’ll get the popcorn.”


	5. Kiliel + "Value Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Value Me"

Kíli is free with his words. He is affectionate and impulsive, and will tell anyone and everyone that he loves them. Pass him the salt; compliment his outfit; do him a favor; even, sometimes, do nothing at all—for each of these you will earn a thankful “I love you!” from him.

He tells Tauriel he loves her for the first time on the lakeshore, not knowing if he would get another chance. It comes out fast, without him even thinking about it, and he is not afraid. “ _Amrâlimê_ ,” he says, sliding the runestone into her hands.

Tauriel looks down at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know what you mean,” she says, but Kíli knows she does.

After the battle, there is confusion and blood and people everywhere, but Kíli is alive. He finds Tauriel and embraces her, whispering “I love you” to her over and over again. And though she kisses him and embraces him in return, she does not say it back.

As things return to normal under the mountain, Kíli and Tauriel face their struggles, but lack of affection is not one of them. Kíli is always reassuring her that he loves her, and she does, too, in her own way. But those words never escape her lips.

He knows that she loves him, but she doesn’t say it. This worries him for a long while, but every time she gives him a kiss or a smile his fears are assuaged.

One time he asks her. “Do you love me?” he says, pouting as he stares up at her.

Tauriel laughs and gives him a kiss. “Does that answer you?” she says.

Kíli doesn’t press it, but he is confused. Why does she not say it? He tells her that he loves her with increasing frequency: “I love you, Tauriel!” “I’m going now, I love you!” “I love you, can you hand me that parchment?”

They go stargazing some nights, when the sky is clear and the moon only a sliver of light in the darkened sky. Kíli appreciates the stars so much more now that Tauriel is in his life, and enjoys watching them glimmer and hearing her tell him about paintings the elves can see in the stars.

Tauriel takes his hand. Kíli rolls over to face her, smiling like a fool. He is in love. He loves her so much. “I love you,” he whispers to her.

Tauriel smiles. Then her smile fades into a pensive frown. “You say that to me all the time,” she says.

“I just want to make sure you know,” he tells her. He pauses, then adds, “Why do you never say it back?”

Tauriel blinks. “I do!”

Kíli shakes his head. “No, you don’t.”

“I thought you knew,” she says, her eyes worried. “I tell you I love you in every move I make, in the way I laugh or smile or help you. To elves, we need not say it. The acts are more important. You act for me the same I as do for you, but you add the verbal confirmation. I did not think it was necessary.”

“I know you love me,” Kíli whispers. “But I would like to hear you say it.” He grins. “If you don’t mind. Dwarves like to talk.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” she says drily. But she leans forward and kisses him on the forehead. “I love you, Kíli,” she murmurs in his ear, and Kíli’s heart fills with happiness.

“I love you, too, Tauriel,” he whispers back.


	6. Kiliel + "Haunt Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Haunt Me"

Tauriel is crying. She sits alone beneath the mountain, clutching a stone in her hand. Her sobs are quiet, and she is alone in the vast empty halls of Erebor.

Kíli walks up to her and sits down beside her. He wraps his arms around her and whispers, “Tauriel, it’s okay, I’m here.”

“Kíli…” She sniffs. “I’m sorry, it was my fault.”

“No, no, it wasn’t,” Kíli murmurs, patting her arm comfortingly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“If I had just been a little faster…If I had come with you to Erebor…”

“You did all you could, Tauriel, it is not your fault,” Kíli says. He reaches out to touch the runestone. “Do you know what this says? It says _return to me._ It was a promise. I am here now, I returned.”

Tauriel slips the stone in her pocket and continues to cry. Kíli doesn’t know what’s wrong. He is safe, he is here. Why is she still upset?

“ _Gi melin,_ Kíli,” Tauriel whispers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tauriel,” Kíli says, desperately trying to lift her spirits.

“I wish you were here,” she sobs, closing her eyes.

“I _am_ here,” Kíli protests, more and more confused and distraught. “Tauriel, can’t you see me, I’m—” He breaks off, comprehension slowly dawning on him.

“Kíli,” Tauriel murmurs again. Then she stands, taking a deep breath. “I cannot stay here, Kíli. I must leave, find my own way.”

“I know you must, I do not blame you,” Kíli tells her, though by now he knows she cannot hear him.

Tauriel rolls the runestone over in her hand. Kíli walks over to her, embracing her. Though she cannot feel him, to him, she is as real and warm as she is in life.

“I love you,” he tells her, hoping that somehow, she will know.

“I love you,” Tauriel echoes, though he does not know if it is in response to his unheard confession or a way of reaching out to him.

She leaves the room. Kíli watches her go, his heart breaking. He turns back to face the room she exited to find three tombs he had noticed before. He walks over to the one on the right, running his hands across the words engraved upon it: _KÍLI, HEIR OF DURIN._

He sighs, and knows his time in this world is gone. The room fades from his view until he can see nothing at all, but still he can hear Tauriel’s sobs echoing in his mind: _I love you, I love you, I love you._


	7. Kiliel + "Teach Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Teach Me"

“You can’t be telling me you’ve _never made cookies_ before?” Kíli said incredulously.

Tauriel shrugged. “Well, I’ve eaten cookies before, usually the store bought kind, but I’ve never made them. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Kíli shook his head. “This is a tragedy! Come on, Tauriel, we’re making cookies together _right now_.”

“But—” Tauriel protested. “I’ve got a paper due tomorrow, I need to finish it!”

“This is more important,” Kíli said firmly. “The mixer is over there in that cabinet, let me grab the flour and the eggs…and some other ingredients…”

Soon all sorts of ingredients were laid out in front of them. Tauriel looked a bit daunted as Kíli handed her the recipe book and a spoon and stood back, grinning.

“What do I do?” she asked, hesitantly poking the bag of flour with the spoon.

“Just follow the recipe,” Kíli said encouragingly. “First, put in the brown sugar, then the Crisco…”

Tauriel did as he and the recipe book instructed, slowly becoming more confident. “All right, now what?” she asked, having mixed in most of the ingredients.

“I’ll preheat the oven,” Kíli said. “You pour in the chocolate chips, then we’ll bake them!”

Tauriel got out a cookie sheet. “Now we separate them into little balls, right?” she asked. “I’ve seen people do this on TV before.”

“I can’t believe this is your first time making cookies,” Kíli said, shaking his head. “What was that father of yours doing with you all those years?”

Tauriel shrugged. “Thranduil is rich, and he liked to eat out or order takeout. Sometimes Legolas would make dinner, he liked to cook, but I never needed to make things myself.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Kíli said, plopping a blob of cookie dough down on the cookie sheet. “But still! Now that we’re living together, I guess I have to teach you how to cook!”

“Thanks,” Tauriel said gratefully.

They put the cookies into the oven and punched ten minutes on the timer. “Now all we need to do is wait,” Kíli said.

“That wasn’t too hard,” Tauriel said. “I don’t know why I never did it before. It was kind of fun.”

Kíli grinned and hugged her. “We can do it again sometime. Just wait until you taste one!”

When the cookies were done, Kíli insisted Tauriel take the first bite. She smiled as she bit into it.

“Mmm,” she said, relishing in the taste. “This is delicious! Way better than the storebought kind!” She finished it off as Kíli looked on, beaming at her happiness.

“Thank you, Kíli,” she said, leaning down to kiss him. Kíli kissed her back happily.

“You taste like cookies,” he murmured after they broke apart.

Tauriel giggled. “Well, there are worse things to taste like.”


	8. Kiliel + "things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear

Tauriel wandered the halls of Erebor. She was bored. Kíli was off at some meeting, and she had little to do. She wished she could find someone to talk to, or something to do.

She passed by Kíli’s chamber, half-hopeful that he would be back. However, putting her ear to his door, she heard nothing from within. She moved along.

She heard voices coming from Fíli’s room. The door to his chambers was cracked open, a sliver of light shining out into the hall. Curious, Tauriel stopped outside the door.

“…don’t care what he says,” Kíli said vehemently. “It’s not going to change how I feel!”

“Kíli, he’s just trying to look out for you,” Fíli said in a much calmer voice.

“Don’t tell me you _agree_ with him!” Kíli exclaimed.

“No, of course not,” Fíli said quickly. “But please. Be patient. Thorin will come around eventually. He loves you, Kíli.”

“If he loves me, he needs to love _her_ , too,” Kíli growled. Tauriel gasped softly. What had Thorin said now? Kíli knew she didn’t like him getting upset over what his relatives thought of their relationship, but she knew she couldn’t stop him from being hurt when it happened.

“He still doesn’t want to believe you love her,” Fíli said. “When he realizes that this is real, he’ll change his mind.”

“What will he think when I propose?” Kíli asked, sounding incredibly nervous.

Tauriel’s eyes widened. She was not supposed to have heard that, she didn’t think. They had talked about marriage, of course; they both planned for this relationship to be long term. But that had all been theoretical, far away. Kíli acted now as if he had been dwelling on it for a long time and was ready to propose.

Fíli sighed. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “He will see you really mean it, if not anything else. When were you planning on doing it?”

“Within the year,” Kíli said. Tauriel’s heart beat faster. That was so soon!

“Have you talked with her about this?” Fíli asked.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Kíli said.

Tauriel flinched. Well, it wouldn’t be now.

“Maybe you ought to talk with her,” Fíli cautioned. Tauriel peeked through the crack, and she could _swear_ he was side-eyeing her. She quickly took several silent steps back. He knew she was there!

“I’ll think about…” His voice faded off into the distance as Tauriel hurried away from Fíli’s room, her heart pounding. She wasn’t supposed to have heard any of that. If Fíli knew she had been there, he would tell Kíli…or maybe he wouldn’t. He had a curious sense of humor.

And besides, it was kind of fun, being in on a secret.


	9. Kiliel + "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

_I saw a fire moon once._

The words pierced her mind. They wouldn’t leave her alone. All she heard was his voice, over and over again, the same words.

_My mother thinks I’m reckless._

And she was right, damn her. Too reckless, too _young_ , too happy and wild and free. Tauriel could still see him in her mind’s eye, grinning up at her with no ounce of shyness. He was bold and humorous and witty and she had fallen for him too fast.

_I always thought it was a cold light…remote, and far away._

And yet so wise, too, far beyond his years as a mortal. He was young for his kind, so she had heard, though not from his lips.

_A runestone. My mother gave it to me, so that I’d remember my promise._

Tauriel held the runestone in her hand, her thumb tracing the deep marks in the rock. His promise had been broken, both to his mother and to her.

_Sounds like quite a party up there…_

But by the stars in the sky placed by beautiful Elbereth, they had been happy that day. She wished she had kissed him then, or on the shore, or any time but now, clutching his cold and lifeless body. The words he’d said when they were happy, unknowing of the tragedy that would befall them later.

_You should have seen it._

She wished she had.


	10. Kiliel + "things you said through your teeth"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> things you said through your teeth

Kíli grunted with every swing of his sword, perspiration beading on his brow. He gritted his teeth, trying to remain focused on his task: fighting the lovely elven maiden before him.

It just wasn’t _fair_ , he lamented, that she could be so beautiful and yet so fierce. She ought to only pick one or the other. Well, not really. She fought like she danced, her auburn hair tied back, and her skill only made her more attractive; her knowledge of the blade was valuable and he would not begrudge her that.

She blocked his every strike, her face serene and calm, as if she were simply performing a simple task, not exerting herself in battle. He was a good warrior, but he grudgingly admitted she was better than him.

Kíli grinned at her. “You’re good,” he panted.

“I know,” she replied, a smirk dancing on her perfect lips.

“Don’t tease,” he pouted.

In his distraction, she thrust her blade under his guard. Kíli yelped in shock, falling backwards. He clung to the hilt of his sword even as he was forced to the ground. The elf towered over him, the tip of her sword lightly touching his chest.

“You got me.” He looked up at her, his heart beating fast.

She leaned down—down, down, down until he could feel her shallow breath on his face. He could feel his cheeks reddening, his belly warming; she was far too close. She was teasing him, now.

“This isn’t fair,” he protested. His lips were wet, and all he wished to do was sit up and kiss her.

Tauriel’s smirk widened, her eyes twinkling in mirth. Her teeth were spread, each perfectly white and uniform, and she hissed into his ear, “Darling, since when have I played fair?”

She kissed him softly, and Kíli met her advances joyfully. He hoped no one walked in on them—the last time someone had watched one of their sparring matches devolve into a makeout session, Fíli had teased him for days.

He broke away from her kisses briefly only to murmur, “Never. And I hope you never do.”


	11. Faramir + "Please, let's go home."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "Please, let's go home" + Faramir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not technically a Hobbit drabble, and definitely not Kiliel, but this is my drabble collection, so here you go.

_ Home _ had been a place where Faramir lived. It was a castle and a room, a blanket and a kiss goodnight. Home was warmth, it was family.

When his mother died, _ home _ turned from a sanctuary to a place he wanted to escape. There was more to the city than the Steward’s castle, so he ran far, far away from a father who didn’t love him and into the world of men.

_ Home _ was his brother, faithful and true, kind even despite their father’s temperament. Boromir stood up for him, stood by his side, stood for his beliefs. Boromir was so  _ tall _ in Faramir’s young mind that he didn’t know if he could ever stand in his brother’s shoes

He didn’t ever want to, not at the cost of losing his brother, but all too soon  _ home _ was a city, a place to defend. Boromir left, and he never returned. Faramir’s heart broke the day his brother’s horn was discovered, cleaved in two, and he wondered where his home was now.

_ Home _ was a place he couldn’t return to without ridicule. It was a place he was sent away from, a place he would never belong.

After the war,  _ home _ was a place of healing, where he found new life, new hope, new love. It was a place of growth and relief, a place where the fairest woman in all Middle-earth dwelt beside him. Lady Éowyn became part of his home, and he part of hers.

_ Home _ was a place where Faramir lived. It was a person and a feeling, a memory both sweet and bitter. Home was a sense of peace and belonging.

And so after all his trials, Faramir was finally content to whisper softly to his wife’s ear after a long day of good work, “Please, let’s go home.”


	12. Fili + "The sensation of falling as experienced in a dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "The sensation of falling as experienced in a dream" + Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no Kiliel, but I love Fili so read about him :)

He is weightless, floating in a void, falling down, down, down to an endless destination.

Is this death? he wonders as he falls. He feels nothing, so it cannot be life. Or else it is sleep, a more comforting thought by far.

He gropes in the air, searching for something to hold onto, but there is only empty air.

He recalls his last memories: an orc, a blade, a scream, an explosion of pain within him.

Ah, he realizes. This is death, after all.

He closes his eyes and waits for a change, and end to this nothingness. But there is no end, and he floats forever, all the while seemingly seconds away from crashing into the ground.

Until suddenly there is weight in his hands and earth beneath his feet. He opens his eyes, which he had not known had been closed until that moment, and he sees.

There are open arms and smiling faces before him, and he doesn’t know what hurts more: the pain of reunion or the pain of seeing those in death who he never wished to fall.

Years pass, and change is both all around him and nowhere. He is with his brother and his father and his uncles and after ages and yet no time at all his mother joins them. He is at peace, but haunted by all that could have been.

Sometimes, Fíli still thinks he is in a dream.


	13. Kiliel + "the way you said I love you (when I am dead)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> the way you said I love you (when I am dead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now have some Kiliel. Sorry for the angst. Well, I'm only a little sorry.

It wasn’t a word. She couldn’t bring herself to say any more words. She’d spoken at length at his funeral, telling stories of their life together, expressing her sorrow at his loss, bringing strength to their children and their family, but now all she wanted was silence.

The crowds had gone; the space around his tomb was empty. They’d lived a long, happy life together. They had both known it was coming—they always had known. But it still hurt when it came.

She didn’t think about what she would do next, where she would go, who she would become. That would come later. All of immortality stretched out before her. She could put off those thoughts until later.

She ran a hand over the tomb, feeling the imprints of where his name was carved into the smooth, white stone. He lay beside his uncle and his brother, both gone for years now. He had rejoined them at last.

She tried to summon the words, but no sound came out. Instead, she mouthed the phrase, in three languages, her voice caught in her throat.

But she  _ felt _ it, deep within her, and in the halls of his fathers where he now rested, Tauriel knew Kíli could feel her love for him, too.


	14. Gigolas + the way you said I love you (through a song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> the way you said I love you (through a song) + Gigolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this queerplatonic Gigolas in my mind but you can read however you'd like

When he was done playing, Legolas put down his guitar and looked away, blushing furiously. “Um...yeah.” He was too embarrassed to look at Gimli. He could barely believed he’d played a love song in front of somebody, and he was even more mortified to play it for the person he’d wrote it for.

Gimli didn’t say anything for a few moments, and Legolas blurted out self-consciously, “I’m sorry. That was definitely too...” But he didn’t really know what it was too much of, just that it was too much of  _ something _ .

“That was wonderful,” said Gimli, and Legolas dared look him in the eye. He was smiling, and the look in his eyes resembled the feeling Legolas had felt when he sang the song. “You wrote that for me?”

“Yeah,” Legolas said. He smiled nervously, plucking a string on his guitar. “About you, anyway, but I never thought I’d let anyone hear it, let alone you.”

“I’m glad you did,” Gimli said, reaching over to touch his hand. He didn’t need to say the words. Legolas knew what he meant.


	15. Kiliel + "the way you said I love you (in a blissful sigh as you fall asleep)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> the way you said I love you (in a blissful sigh as you fall asleep) + Kiliel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst, here's some fluff!  
> This is vaguely high school AU before they are officially a thing? But idk really. Drabbles require very little context so do what you will with this

“Kíli?”

“Hm?”

Tauriel didn’t say anything. The words were stuck on the tip of her tongue, suddenly unable to be expressed. She felt them welling up inside her, but it was suddenly so hard to say.

“Yeah, me too,” Kíli murmured. He lay curled up next to her in her bed. It was late at night, far too late for either of them to be up. They had school the next morning, after all.

Tauriel giggled softly at his joke. “You’re funny.”

“Is that what you wanted to say?” he said drowsily.

“No.” She smiled, snuggling closer to him. “Kíli.” She was too tired for this. Soon she’d end up saying something rash, something too honest.

“Mmmm.” Kíli sighed happily. “Tauriel.” He snorted softly. “See. I can say your name too.”

They lay together, dozing off to sleep. At last, when it had been minutes since either of them had said anything and Kíli’s breath was slow and regular, Tauriel judged it to be safe. He was almost certainly asleep, so he wouldn’t be able to hear her.

“Kíli,” she whispered. Her eyelids drooped and she felt herself sliding into the dream world. “I love you.”

She sighed and fell asleep in the instant after her confession, a smile spread across her lips, but even in slumber she could feel him squeezing her hand and whispering it back.


	16. Kiliel + their first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Kiliel + their first kiss

It was the first time they’d been alone in days. First there had been the chaos of battle, and then they’d both been surrounded by healers. After that, family came first, and Kíli had spent all his time with his brother and uncle and the other members of the Company, while Tauriel reconciled with Thranduil and Legolas and her friends from Mirkwood. They’d barely had the time to smile at each other across a room.

But now the crowds were gone, and the watchful gazes of those acting as chaperones were gone. She was here, with him, alone.

Kíli stood a few inches away from her, looking up into her eyes. He didn’t dare touch her. If he did, he feared she might fade away.

She looked just as hesitant to touch them. In her eyes were innumerable worries, and Kíli’s own mind was cluttered with anxieties as well.

“Well...we’re alive,” he said, his voice gravelly.

“Yes,” she said. “We are.”

“Would this work?” he asked frankly. “Us? We’re so different, you know, and with our families the way they are, and after all that’s happened, I—I can’t bear the thought of losing you, but I barely know you.”

“Yes,” she whispered. “That’s true, it all is. But...” She reached forward and took his hand. He’d grasped it before, when he was delirious in Lake-town, but he could appreciate it now. It was calloused, more than he’d expected, but then, she was an archer like him. And there was still softness there, though he would never forget the strength that lay beneath that.

“I want to try,” she said. “Do you?”

He answered her with a kiss, standing on his tiptoes. It was soft and hesitant, everything he’d wanted it to be. She leaned into him, moving her hand from his hand to his back and pressing him closer. The kiss turned from gentle to passionate, and he felt dizzy from fear and love and wonder.

He broke apart from her and murmured, “I hope that answers your question.”

She didn’t say anything, but he could feel her smile as she kissed him again.


	17. Kíli + A fistfight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Kíli + A fistfight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of weird.

He’d spent months preparing for this. Months of convincing Fíli to train him, months of practicing in the cold winter, months of wrapping his hands and learning to defend himself.

Kíli would not let this slide. His honor had been slighted, and he would get his revenge. A fistfight would solve the problem quickly, if he won. And after last time, he knew he had to win.

“Be careful,” was all Thorin had to say before he went out to the town square to face his opponent. He didn’t seem too worried; Kíli was emboldened by his uncle’s confidence in him.

“This really isn’t necessary,” Dís told him, but she didn’t sound too convinced of her own words. Kíli had explained the situation thoroughly to her, and she had been against it all along, but at least she knew that there was no talking him out of this.

“Remember what I told you,” Fíli encouraged him. “You’ll get him this time, Kíli.”

Kíli was not usually one to pick a fight. Sure, he wasn’t above a scrap, especially at his young, impulsive age, but generally he only fought when he needed to.

This time, he definitely needed to.

He trudged out to town. Most of the dwarves in the city went about their business without noticing him, but a few waved to him in greeting or, knowing his purpose, called encouragement to him. Kíli’s heart lifted. He had the support of his people, and he knew he would win this time.

At last he saw his opponent. Kíli took a deep breath, then stepped forward to issue his challenge, his heart pounding despite his confidence: “Hey! I’m back, and I’m ready for you this time!”

“Are you talking to me?” Bofur asked, turning around, eyes a-twinkle.

“You won’t beat me again,” Kíli said, a smile spreading across his face. It had been long months of preparation to reclaim his possession of his prized pet hedgehog, stolen away from him in a drunken fistfight with his friend, but he was ready this time.

Bofur laughed, cracking his knuckles and hunkering down. “Alright, kiddo—it’s time for a rematch!”

“For Fluffy,” he said solemnly, and the fight began.


	18. Fili + The color green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Fili + The color green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love aro Fili

He tried to be subtle about it, at first. He’d always liked the color green—it was nice, and part of nature, and there were enough shades of it that it didn’t get boring. So when he found out green was The Aromantic Color, Fíli was pleased.

Before he came out to anyone (even to himself, really), he started to incorporate green into his everyday dress. A green shirt, or green socks, or just writing in a green marker when he got the chance. Lots of people had favorite colors; no one would think twice, and it made him feel better.

Even when he did come out, eventually, he didn’t think most people put two and two together. Green was just his favorite color; purple was nice too if he wanted to have two—together, the two meant he was aroace, and it could be just a little personal moment of pride.

But his brother noticed the little things. Fíli was so lucky to have Kíli—really, to have everyone in his family be so supportive and loving about being aro, but especially Kíli. It was his brother who accompanied him to his first pride, his brother who gave him the courage to come out to their parents, his brother who bought him his first aro pride merch.

And it was Kíli who decorated his whole room green on Valentine’s Day, too. The first year, Fíli was just having a crummy day—February was rough for aromantics, and it didn’t help that Kíli and Tauriel’s anniversary was the same month, too. But when he walked into his room to see green streamers, hearts, and early St. Patrick’s day clovers strung all over his room on the 14th, he remembered just how lucky he was to have Kíli. It became a tradition after that, and it never failed to make him feel better.

When it came down to it, green was just a color—but it was also a part of him. And in an amatonormative world like the one Fíli lived in, he’d take any pride he could get.

Plus, who didn’t like the color of trees, anyway?


	19. Kiliel + When words aren’t enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Kiliel + When words aren’t enough.

Sometimes there’s only so much words can express.

This is one of those times.

Tauriel looks at him and she just smiles. She doesn’t say anything; she already knows what he’s thinking. Kíli’s eyes are warm and soft and brown, more comforting than she ever thought someone’s eyes could ever be.

He takes her in his arms and kisses her softly, and her heart fills. They don’t need to say anything. She’s happy right here, right now, with him.

It was frustrating in their early days when he was all words and thoughts spilling out of his mouth like the river that ran through Mirkwood, and she was all soft glances and caresses and silent sighs. They had found balance now, in each other, but sometimes she still preferred the quiet moments.

And sometimes—she could tell he knew it too—some things were just too good for words. So she gave up thinking about them, and let Kíli’s love envelop her.


	20. Kiliel + Someone’s greatest fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Kiliel + Someone’s greatest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ria is Tauriel’s daughter from a previous relationship. I kind of picture this taking place in the same AU as my fic [Along the Right Lines](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5465117/).

Kíli’s phone rang at 3am, waking him. Blearily, he answered it, mumbling, “Hullo? Whossit?”

“Thank God,” Tauriel said in relief. Kíli was awake in an instant to hear the sound of his girlfriend’s voice. “Kí, I’m so sorry to wake you at this hour, but—Ria had a nightmare that you died and she needed to hear you were okay before she went back to sleep…”

“Oh,” he said, touched that Tauriel’s little girl would be so worried about him. “Put her on!”

A few moments later he heard a sniffle on the other end of the line.

“Hey, Ria,” he said in a soothing voice. “Are you okay? I’m fine, I’m safe.”

“I’m okay, Kí-Kí,” she said, hiccuping. “It was scary in my dream! But you’re alive so I’m okay.”

“Alright, Ri-Ri,” he said, smiling softly. “You go back to sleep now and let your mommy get some rest, okay?”

“Kí-Kí, when you will you be my new daddy?” Ria asked candidly.

Kíli yelped. “Ria!” he said, suddenly glad he wasn’t in the room where Tauriel could see him. “I…um…can you keep a secret?”

Ria giggled. “Yes!”

“Pretty soon,” he said gravely, though he hadn’t realized he was planning on proposing until just that moment. “Shhh. Don’t tell your mommy, I want it to be a surprise.”

They’d talked about marriage before then, off and on, but never too seriously. He’d have to sneak in a few more conversations before he bought a ring, but he suddenly knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and with little Ria. Maybe next time he’d be there to comfort her in person.

“Okay.” Ria yawned loudly, and Kíli winced, pulling the phone away from his ear. “Night-night, Kí-Kí!”

“Night-night, Ria.”


	21. Fili + The stars or space.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Fili + The stars or space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I love aro Fili? Because I love aro Fili

Stars were usually Kíli and Tauriel’s thing. Their first date had been stargazing; ever since then, everything about their romance was starlit.

That was fine and all, but Fíli was a tad disappointed that they’d claimed the whole night sky for themselves. He loved the stars, too; camping out under them was one of his favorite things to do, and he looked forward to every full moon.

He’d wanted to be an astronaut as a kid, to go up into the space in a rocket and touch the stars. That dream had long since passed, but he remained fond of NASA and science.

Fíli became a photographer instead, taking pictures of nature and people and the little things in life. But his favorite shots were always of the night sky.

And maybe his brother and Tauriel could claim the stars, but he could find meaning in the dark between them.


	22. Kili + Waiting impatiently for something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Kili + Waiting impatiently for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into Kiliel

Kíli wanted to get married  _now_. No more waiting and putting it off, no more planning, no more political struggles with the dwarven clans. He wanted Tauriel all to himself, and he wanted to be hers.

They’d been through so much together, and had nearly lost it all. Kíli felt as if something would go wrong if they waited any longer.

He was going mad with all this preparation. Engagement was worse than courting; with an end in sight, he lost more patience every day.

Tauriel bore it all so beautifully, smiling in the face of snobbish and rude dwarves and counting down the days until they were wed with a grace Kíli was in awe of. It wasn’t until he caught her methodically throwing knives in one of the practice rooms, her eyes flinty, that he realized she was simply masking her impatience to save face.

He gathered her weapons for her when she was done, and drew her into himself, kissing her passionately. All at once he was rambling: “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t wait two more months, I want to marry you now—”

“Let’s run away,” Tauriel said fiercely. “Let’s elope. Do it the elvish way.”

Kíli beamed, knowing exactly what she mant. “Yes! And we’ll leave them all for a year—see who can wait then—”

“No, we’ll come back for your dwarven ceremony,” she said putting her finger on his lips. “Then we’ll honeymoon. But I will love you beneath the stars, and we will be wed before the Valar.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, gently nipping her finger.

She laughed, then let go of him, racing away. “Come, Kíli!” she cried as he leaped after her, “we have our wedding to ruin!”


	23. Tauriel + Fire, flames, or excessive heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Tauriel + Fire, flames, or excessive heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost did something flowery and artsy with this, but I decided Tarwen fluff would be more fun. Usually I’m not one to only use part of a prompt, but the “or” was there, and I thought this would be an interesting take on “excessive heat”.

“It is  _too_ hot,” Tauriel complained, wiping sweat from her brow.

“Next time we rent an apartment, I’m making sure it has AC,” Arwen groaned, fanning herself. “Come on, Tau. Let’s go somewhere cooler.”

“Like where?” she asked.

“The pool,” Arwen said, her eyes lighting up. “We can get wet in the water and cool off—and you know I’d love to see you in your swimsuit.” She smiled mischievously at her girlfriend.

Tauriel jumped to her feet and started to strip right then and there. “ _Great_ idea,” she said.

Arwen laughed, and Tauriel’s heart warmed as she peeled her shirt, sticky with sweat, off her chest. “I feel like going out in just a bra,” she joked, “but I guess a bikini’s practically the same thing.”

“You’re  _so_ hot, babe,” Arwen said, admiring her.

Tauriel winked. “Not as hot as you, babe.”

“Not as hot as this apartment, babe.”

They both laughed at that, then went to change into their swimsuits. It was the perfect day for a swim, and when the sun went down, it didn’t mean the night wouldn’t be hot as well.

 


End file.
